Madly in Love with You
by NaLuLover
Summary: Lucy is an independent As much as possible she didn't want others to help her or drag them into her problems but that will be changed when she discovers that she's She didn't have enough money to support herself and her child so she will do anything even if it is to trick an innocent AU NaLu
1. Chapter 1

"Natsu! Stop dilly-dallying and do your job!" a short white haired woman said after finding the said boy in his office just lying down in the sofa.

"Lissana… can't I rest or sleep for a while? I've been working non-stop for the past 48 hours! The longest hour I had for sleep is only 5 hours and it just happened once for the past two days! I want to sleep now. I want to go home. I already missed my house and bed. " The pink haired man whined.

* * *

Lissana is Natsu's friend since middle school and their friendship continues even until Natsu enters college since Lissana also took the same course as Natsu. Lissana is now Natsu's secretary and best friend, she is one of the few people he trusts and deeply cares for but all of that was threatened to fall apart when she decided to tell her feelings one night when they were about to go home.

"Lissana? What are you doing? Aren't you suppose to fix you're things. Come on now, I'm hungry and I want to sleep." Natsu said noticing Lissana's strange behaviour.

"I'll leave you here if you just stand there." He said since Lissana isn't responding.

He was about to walk away but stopped when Lissana shouted "I love you Natsu!"

"I love you Natsu. I didn't know when it happened but I found myself loving you more every day. I followed you every where even taking the job as your secretary because I want to stay by your side forever." She continued. Natsu was shocked by her sudden confession. He didn't have an idea that his best friend is harboring such feelings for him.

"I'm sorry Lissana. I love and care for you but not romantically." Natsu answered looking into her eyes to only for him to see hurt and sadness.

Her gaze drop to the floor and thought _'I thought so. I shouldn't have said that to him. I know I don't have a chance, I've been with him for a long time but he just saw her once and that girl immediately stole his heart and his mind.'_

"You know that she belongs to the arms of another man. You will just be hurt." She said trying to get him out of his one-sided love.

"Yes I know. But I can't help it you know that." He answered. He is sad that he is the reason why his friend is hurt and sad but he really can't love her.

She sighed and finally looked up to Natsu. "Ok Natsu. Don't worry I'll be fine and nothing will change between us."

Natsu smiled at her but dropped when he heard Lissana say but. "But I need a vacation Natsu. Maybe for a month and everything will be like before this stupid confession happened." She said with pleading eyes.

It is now Natsu's turn to sigh "Ok but be sure to come back. I don't want to lose a friend because of this."

"I will." She said and smiled at him, Natsu smiled back and they part ways.

Lissana was gone for a month and Natsu got a temporary secretary until she gets back. When she finally got back Natsu noticed that his cheerful best friend and their relationship were back like the way it was before and he is happy for that.

They didn't become awkward with each other and Lissana shows that she is moving on when she tells Natsu about her dates with a certain guy and he could see that she is truly happy unlike him that has his heart stolen by a girl who doesn't even know him.

* * *

"No. Finish your work first if you finished it today then you can go back home later after and you can have tomorrow as a day off." Lissana strictly said. Waking him up from his trance.

"Can I just have at least two hours of sleep?" Natsu sleepily asked trying to convince the white haired woman.

"No. Geez, you are the laziest boss I have ever seen." Lissana said annoyed by Natsu's constant whining and avoidance of work.

"And you're the strictest secretary I have ever seen." Natsu mocked her.

"You're not the one who receives the glares of Erza if you don't finish you're work on time." Lissana said. Erza is scaring the hell out of her with her glares just because of her boss.

"Fine. Fine. I'll work now and try to finish it today, just don't forget about my day off tomorrow." He dejectedly went back to his desk to hopefully finish this paper works so he could have his well deserved day off.

And with that he spend the whole day in his desk using his last bit of energy to finish his paper works and was allowed to go home for the day.

Natsu was finally able to go home after two days of spending his time working in his office. He lives alone in his too large house for a single person. He is hungry but he's too exhausted to get food so he just sits onto his couch thinking he should just rest first before he eats. He closed his eyes and thinks how he got himself in this kind of situation.

Natsu Dragneel is a young businessman. He is the new CEO of Fairy Tail Enterprises. The company isn't originally his nor from his parents. He was just chosen as the successor of the company. The former CEO of the company is Makarov Dreyar, his adoptive father.

Natsu was found by Makarov when he was young, wandering on the streets of Magnolia. Makarov asked him what happened and Natsu told him that his father had gone missing, leaving him alone so Makarov decided take Natsu with him thinking the child might not survive on his own. When they arrived at Makarov's house, Natsu discovered that Makarov has many adopted children. He talked to the other children named Erza, Cana, Gajeel and Wendy. He also met a raven haired boy named Gray who he immediately dislikes. He asked how they met Makarov or Master as they like to call him, he thinks it is weird calling him Master but he also started to call him like that anyways. After a day with the other children, Master asked him if he want to join their family and he immediately accepted it. They held a party that night; everyone was happy for their new family addition and welcomed Natsu. Even though he gains a new family, he still tries to find his father with the help of Master. He also let them keep their surnames unlike most of the adoptive children who has to take their adoptive parent's surname. When they asked him why, he answered that "Surnames are not important. It doesn't mean that your not my child if you don't bear the same name as I have because I love you all as my children and will be forever be proud with all of you."

To repay their new father's kindness, Natsu and his siblings did their best to excel in their studies with the goal of helping Master in his business. When they reached college Master announced that he will choose one from his children who will become the next CEO of Fairy Tail. The announcement surprised them since they know about Laxus, Master's grandson who is currently studying in another country. Master told them that Laxus doesn't want any headaches therefore refusing to become the successor of the company. Laxus also said that he wanted to be acknowledged for the things he had done himself for self fulfilment but he promised his grandfather that he would come and help them if they needed it. Before graduation Master announced that he has chosen the next CEO and asked his children if they agreed. And that is how Natsu became the new CEO of Fairy Tail. He still remembers what his traitor siblings had said when they agreed.

"I agree. If I will inherit the company, the alcohol that I drink will surely be lessened." The drunkard Cana said.

"If I will be the successor, I will surely be forced to wear suits all the time to keep the good image of the company so I agree to you Master." The stripper Gray said. Smirking as he saw the look of horror in Natsu's face.

"It's fine. Becoming a boss isn't my thing." Gajeel said.

"I think Natsu-nii will be a great boss." Wendy said.

"Wait! How about Erza? She is intelligent and knows a lot about business. She is a hardworking person too." Natsu intercepted.

"Are you telling us that Master's decision is wrong?" Erza said glaring at Natsu.

"N-No." Natsu backed away from Erza.

"I will accept whatever decision Master has made." Erza said.

"I'm happy that all of you agreed and don't worry though Natsu is the CEO of Fairy Tail you all will still have rights in the company. So go forth my children and make our business prosperous with the hard work of all of you." Master said dismissing them. And Natsu never got a chance to back out.

"What the heck is that?! I thought you all want to help Master?!" he shouted at his siblings.

"Yes, and we still want to. It doesn't mean that you becoming the CEO will make us useless in the company right? We will still have a job there to help you run the Company." Erza said.

"It just means that you will do most of the work while we will have an enjoyable life." Gray smirked.

Even though Natsu's hardships started in his last year in college, he didn't dare to hate his entire college years because that was the time when he saw the girl that he will forever love but can never be his. She is also the reason why Natsu doesn't have any girlfriend now since he can't find anyone that could surpass her in his eyes.

Natsu is interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a knock. He quickly opens the door and gasp when he saw the beautiful blonde that was in thoughts a while ago on the other side of it. But something is wrong and he notice the blonde's belly is somewhat big and you can notice it even under her shirt. He was confused because he knows that Lucy is sexy and is actually concerned about her figure so how come she became this fat?

"You're the father of my child, Mr. Dragneel." Lucy said with a serious face showing that she isn't joking.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is my new story. So what do guys think of it?

I hope you like it.

Please leave a review too :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail and the picture used as the book cover, I just saw it on a NaLu page in facebook but I guess it is owned by Nikkie since her name is on the side of the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Evening Mr. Dragneel." A blonde haired woman greeted.

"You're L-Lucy Heartfilia right?" Natsu said trying to pretend that he barely knows the person in front of him. His heart is beating rapidly in his chest. His breath is taken away from him the moment he saw her stunning brown eyes. He can't believe that the girl he is madly in love with is in front of him and is actually talking to him. _'Stop acting like a love struck teen age boy Natsu.' _He thought as he calm himself but he really is love stricken just not a teen age boy.

"Yes. I'm glad you can still remember me even though it is just our second time meeting." Lucy said. _'As if I could forget you. You are always present in my mind. And it is maybe it's you're second time to see me but this is my hundredth time seeing you or maybe more.' _Natsu thought.

He nodded and asked "What did you come here for?"

"You're the father of my child, Mr. Dragneel." Lucy said with a serious face showing that she isn't joking.

Natsu is stunned. He has a child with her? Is that why her belly is big?

"Don't tell me you can't remember what happened 3 months ago." She added since Natsu is still not responding.

Of course he remembers her. How could he forget what happened that night when he slept with her? That night when he slept with the woman he secretly loves. He perfectly remembers that night; he might have a few glasses of alcohol but he still knows what he is doing. Lucy on the other hand is drunk so she doesn't mind his advances on her and he got her to sleep with him that is why he doesn't expect her to remember it. What he did that night is wrong. He shouldn't have taken advantage of her while she was drunk but he can't help it, he loves this girl for a long time now even though she doesn't know anything about it.

* * *

**Flashback:**

It was Gajeel's birthday and they decided to celebrate it at Master's mansion. Gajeel only invited some friends and acquaintances for business purposes. There is nothing much in the party just some alcoholic drinks and some foods. The guests just spend time talking with each other or talk to Gajeel or Master, some talk to him and his siblings so it was boring in Natsu's opinion but it changed when he saw Lucy with a petite blue haired woman approach Gajeel. He didn't know Gajeel knows Lucy. Natsu approached them and Gajeel introduced him to the two girls with a bored tone but he didn't mind that, his attention fully on Lucy. He snapped out of his trance when the blue haired woman introduced herself and so do Lucy. Lucy is friendly and nice as he expected and he didn't know why he made it this long before having the courage to talk to her. He had many chances but he let it all slip.

They went to the bar, Lucy is seated with Levy, Gajeel beside Levy and Natsu on Lucy's right. Natsu watch Lucy frown as she looks at her drink while mumbling "I should not have come in this place. I didn't know anyone in this place. I didn't even know why she insisted me to come with her only to be ignored after she found the love of her life."

"I can keep you company if you want." Natsu said grabbing the chance to talk and spend time with her. She looks at Natsu surprised that he heard her mumbling but then agreed with a thought '_he seems nice'_ and '_it is better than drowning herself with liquor'_. They talked about their experiences and anything they could think of while drinking from time to time.

After a while the two girls became drunk and Gajeel suggested that they should stay in which the two have no choice since they can barely walk, both Natsu and Gajeel didn't expect the girls to have low alcohol tolerance. Natsu picked Lucy up and brought her into a room and that's when everything breaks loose.

* * *

"Hello? Are you still there? Are you just going to let me stand out here? It's freezing." Lucy said waving a hand in front of Natsu's face. Natsu still cannot utter any words so he just gives way for her to enter his house and helps her with her bags.

"It is rude to stare like that at someone you know?" Lucy said noticing Natsu's stare.

"Three months ago? Doesn't that mean that you're now three months pregnant? Is it true that the child's really mine? Are you gonna stay here?" He asked non-stop suddenly feeling happy because he can have a chance with Lucy. _'But.. .'_Natsu didn't dare to finish that thought. Lucy is now with him and that's the only thing important.

"It is true. Why do you think I'm here for?" She said as she looks away guilt present in her eyes.

"So you gonna take responsibility or not? Just say so I could stop bothering you already." She quickly added.

"Of course I will." He grinned. Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat. _"This is too much. I can't do this after all." _She thought_ "No! Stop it Lucy! It's for your child. " _

"Why you suddenly turn silent?" he asked.

"Just wondering why you easily accepted me, a person you barely knew, here at your place." She sceptically asked. Her resolve before going to Natsu's place is slowly crumbling down.

"Why wouldn't I? You're carrying my child and to take responsibility I should let you stay at a place where I can keep an eye for you and the baby's needs right?" He answered frowning a bit at her question.

"Y-yes. So… Where would I sleep?" she asked. She needed to change the topic since she can feel that she will apologize and take a leave any minute from now.

"In my room." He answered nonchalantly.

"W-what?!" She was bewildered from his answer, noticeable blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Why? Wouldn't you like to sleep beside the father of your child?" He asked hiding his smirk when he saw her blush.

"N-no. Why would I? If it's not much of a trouble for you I would like to have my own room please." Lucy said while looking around the house to hide her still present blush.

Natsu sighed '_so much for pushing my luck'_ and agreed "Yes. But the extra room is filled with my clothes since I used it as my walk in closet so you could sleep first at my room and I'll just stay in the couch for the night. I guess I can clean your soon to be room tomorrow and we could buy some things for you and the baby." Natsu said as he remembered that tomorrow will be his day off.

"Thank you." Lucy said flashing a smile at him. Natsu smiled back but soon his stomach grumbled. He completely forgot that he is hungry. _'Just look at what this girl can do to me.'_

"I guess you're hungry. How about I make you a dinner as my thank you for letting me stay here?" Lucy giggled.

"No need for a thank you but you could make a dinner if you like and if you still aren't tired." Natsu said smiling at the thought that the girl he loves will cook for him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I want to thank those who review/favorite/follow this story.

And for those who are asking if Natsu is the REAL father, I can't tell anything about it or rather I still don't know since it may depend on how the future chapters will go out. So please stay with me and the story until the end of this story :)

So what do you want? Natsu is the real father or not?

Don't forget to leave a review. Suggestions and comments will be welcomed too :D


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu wakes up hearing some noises from his walk-in closet.

'_Who could that be? Am I being robbed?'_ Natsu thought as he went back to sleep but he sighed when he realize that sleep already left him so he just focus on the noises as he remained lying in his couch. It sounds like someone is going through his clothes.

'_Is it Stripper? Maybe he already lost all his clothes for work so he steals mine. Nah, he is at work with our other siblings.'_ He thought. He then hears someone humming.

'_That is right Lucy now lives in the same house with me and we're gonna have a child too.'_ He thought while smiling suddenly feeling too happy.

He remained lying but immediately went to Lucy when he heard her squeal. There in his walk-in closet, Lucy stands looking at his boxers in her hands with her face that would look like it will explode due to its redness.

"I thought something bad happened to you." He laughs at her hilarious expression when she turns to look at her.

"Stop laughing." She pouted with her face still red.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. He looks around the room and notice that some of his clothes are not there anymore. Lucy noticed his confusion and answered "I already cleaned you're supposed to be walk-in closet and moved some of your clothes there already."

"I thought I said that I will be the one who will do that? I don't want you to be tired." He frowned.

"I'm fine Natsu and I am being extra careful not to hurt the baby too." She said as she tenderly rubbed her swollen belly.

Natsu just stared at her. He really still can't believe that Lucy, Lucy Hearfilia is now with him but he wonders on how long will the blonde stays with him. He is well aware that Lucy is with him because of the child and not because of love that is why he will make sure to make her love him during her pregnancy as doubts still lingered in his mind. Will she leave when the child is born or will she stay with him to raise their child together, and that is if the child is really his. He knows too well that Lucy is deeply in love with her ex boyfriend, if that person is really her ex now, so the questions that keeps popping in his mind is Why is she here? What happened to her relationship with that guy? And more importantly, is the baby really his? He don't want to doubt her but his brain keeps on questioning her though his heart just tells him to don't mind that and just make Lucy love him and make her stay so those doubts would be erased. And because he becomes an idiot when it comes to Lucy he listens to his heart.

"This room is supposed to be a guest room you know. How come you mistook it as a walk-in closet? When the other room has racks for clothes and shoes?" Lucy suddenly said startling Natsu.

"Well, I don't expect guests if my friends or siblings come here I always shove them out before I sleep and visits are rare considering how busy I am at work." Natsu explained but Lucy doesn't pay much attention to it since she busied herself as she moves and arranges his clothes to the other room.

"I told you that this will be my job just go sit there and rest." Natsu firmly said.

"Fine. But you might want to eat lunch before you start." Lucy said in resignation as she goes to the kitchen.

"Lunch?! It's that late." Natsu exclaimed as he rushed to look at the clock in his living room.

"Crap! I have to finish this faster and we still need to do buy a bed and some other furniture for your bedroom."

* * *

"I want the pink one!" Lucy said while she points the pink dresser.

Lucy and Natsu just arrived at a mall and they immediately went to buy some furniture.

"Uhh. Lucy. Are you sure? It is too girly." Natsu said as he suddenly felt he will become sick just by looking at the many pink items that they will be buying.

"And you must be aware that I'm a girl." Lucy raised a brow.

"But look at all items you picked. ALL of them are pink and you said that you wanted the walls of your room to be pink too." Natsu said, trying to reason with her. Natsu looks at her while she thinks hoping she would pick other color aside from pink or any shades of pink.

"Is it okay to you if the walls will be just cream or light beige?" she asks.

"It is fine with me as long as the room will not be pink in every corner." He sighed, Lucy is now all grown-up but her tastes are very childish but he is glad to know this part of her. Being with her is really different than from watching her from afar.

Lucy laughs and answers "Okay."

"We still need to buy some maternity clothes for you right? And a crib and other things for the baby too." Natsu asks as he finished paying and fixing everything for the delivery of the furniture to his house.

"How do you know about that? By the way, I think buying things for the baby could wait because it is still too early and we haven't even know the gender of the baby yet." Lucy is perplexed that Natsu knows about that. Natsu doesn't seem like the type of a guy that would care about knowing things like that.

Natsu nodded at what she said, he will just accompany her whenever he was given a day off again or they would just order it and answered "I have sisters and my best friend is a girl too. It just happened that one day I'm stuck with them while they were talking about girl stuffs like pregnancy and babies."

"One of them will have a baby too?" Lucy asks. She felt happy that she can finally meet someone whom she can get some advice about her condition.

"Nah. They're more like daydreaming about their future." Natsu said and Lucy felt a little bit disappointed. "I guess you should buy your necessities too and make sure that it will last until you give birth or so." he quickly added.

"What?" Lucy said surprised by what Natsu said

"I said buy the things that you need and buy a lot. Buy five bottles of shampoo instead of one, for example." Natsu explained further.

"I get what you meant but why? I could just buy some if it runs out." Lucy said. She couldn't understand why she has to get too many..

"No. You are not allowed to leave my house if I am not with you." He strictly said as he slightly glares at her.

Lucy flinched when she saw the look in Natsu's face. He looks like he will blow up if she tries to reason with him. Natsu noticed that she looks at him with nervousness and fear so he immediately tries to fix his mistake.

"I mean, you're pregnant Lucy. You can't go out alone to buy some stuff and I can't always accompany you because I can be really busy at work sometimes. In the next few months it will be hard for you to move and you might get into an accident if you go out alone. We wouldn't want our baby to be in danger right? And by buying a lot of things in advance we can prevent unnecessary shopping right?" Natsu tried to erase her fear towards him. He didn't even know why he said and acted that way. He just felt that if he allowed her to go out she might leave him and he doesn't want Lucy to ever leave his side. He felt angry at the thought of Lucy leaving him for other man and he seriously don't know where that came from, is he just over thinking things?

'_our baby' _Natsu's voice resounds in Lucy's head as she gulped, her nervousness doubled but she tries to hide it as her hand unconsciously went to her belly, gently rubbing it to comfort herself and the baby. It is as if she reassures the baby more than herself that everything will be fine.

"I understand." She nodded at him suddenly feeling weak.

After the conversation the two proceeds to buy some other things, they are having some small talks that is composed of questions regarding the things that they should buy and nothing more since Natsu sense how Lucy became uncomfortable with him. He only hopes that her uneasiness with him won't last long. He just got the girl he wants and he doesn't want her to distance herself from him just because of impulsive actions or speech.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And that is chapter 3 :)

So my dear readers, what do you think about the chapter?

Don't forget to leave a review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

It was already late afternoon when Natsu and Lucy got home, just in time when the furniture Natsu bought was delivered. Natsu asked the men who delivered the furniture to help him put up the wallpaper first and he'll just pay them later for their extra work. Even though the hired men are enough to do the work Natsu still insisted to help them to finish it faster.

It is now 8pm and Lucy just finished making dinner while giving beverages to Natsu and others from time to time. Lucy is now sitting on a couch watching them as they place thing after thing in her bedroom and by the looks of it they are about to finish their work soon.

Natsu watch the hired men as they arrange the furniture to his desired place when Lucy approaches him handing him a towel and a glass of juice, probably noticing how sweaty he is now. He smiled at her, letting her do what she wants because she just ignores him whenever he tells her that he is fine and he will just get his own. Natsu noticed that whenever he will do her a favour she always finds a way to somehow repay him such as making him food as she stays at his house, though Lucy staying with him and making him food is both on his advantage. And now that he is arranging her things for her, she can't sit still as if she wants to help him but she can't so she just opted to bring him things he needed which is mostly beverages. He thinks why does she act that way? It is almost as if she is feeling guilty but that can't be it, right? You're not supposed to feel in debt to someone who is the father of your child, right? Unless…

He sighed. He is not supposed to think that way.

After some time, the men finished their job, got paid and went home.

Lucy and Natsu are currently eating dinner.

"Thank you for everything, Natsu." Lucy said while smiling at him.

"Don't mind it." Natsu said grinning at her.

"Are you sure I don't need to mind it? I'm sure all of those costs a lot. You really should have let me see the prices." Lucy said referring to the things that he bought. Natsu always prevents her from taking a look at the price of the things that she wants, he just asks her if she likes it and when she nodded he immediately grabs the item to pay for it or tells a sales assistant that he will buy it.

"The prices don't matter, Lucy. If you're thinking that I lost half of my savings because of our shopping today then I have to tell you that what you think is wrong. Not to sound boastful but I have a lot of money stacked in the bank that will rot if I don't spend it. Besides the last time I spent at lot is when I bought this house." Natsu said. Lucy keeps on asking him from time to time about the prices and often worries about them but he can't figure out why.

"But this house looks new." Lucy said as she observes the house to make sure that what she said is true.

"I bought it after I graduated college." He answered.

'_So he just graduated?'_ she thought

"You just graduated from college? I just graduated too." She said, finally knowing something about Natsu.

"I know." He absentmindedly said as he continued eating.

Lucy is confused by his answer and is about to ask about it but chose not to as she said. "You're family must be rich if you are able to buy a house like this."

Natsu flinch when he heard family, memories with his father coming back to him. He now has a new family but he still considers Igneel as his real family.

"Not really. As I said this is from my savings from work." He saw Lucy is about to ask another question so he just answered what he guessed as her next question. "Yes. I am working while I'm still in college."

Lucy pouted because he already answered the question that she is about to ask when she remembered a more important question. "Where are you working?"

"Fairy Tail." He answered watching her look suddenly happy and somewhat excited?

"Fairy Tail! Really?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I've dreamed of working there! Too bad there aren't any available jobs when I tried to go there." She deflated slightly but immediately became happy when she asked "Can you get me a job there? I want to have one."

"No." He flat out responded. He is afraid that she might leave him and raise the child by herself if she could have enough money as he recalled his discovery of her independent attitude. He should keep her depending on him if he doesn't want her to leave his side.

"Why?" she whined.

"You're pregnant. That should be an enough reason for you."

"Hmph. I can still work." Lucy watch as Natsu ignore her previous words and decided to just ask another question to keep the conversation going. "What's your work in Fairy Tail?"

Natsu looks confused for a couple of seconds until realization hit him and sighed "I'm the new CEO of Fairy Tail. I'm surprised that you're not aware of it but maybe the reason is I didn't really face the media, Erza always did that task."

Lucy is beyond surprised and her expression clearly tells that she doesn't know it. She didn't know that she is talking to the CEO of the biggest company in Fiore. She suddenly became nervous on what will happen to her if he discovered the truth.

Natsu just shrugged off her surprise. Maybe what she just heard is really shocking but he got worried when she became silent for a while.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Y-yes. Uhm, I'll be taking a shower now. You could just put the dishes in the sink after you're done eating and I'll just wash them after I finish taking a shower." Natsu watch her hurriedly go to get her clothes and enter the bathroom.

'Lucy is in the shower for a while now. Does she always take that long?' Natsu asked himself as he washed the dishes.

"Oh! I told that I will wash those, right? You should just have taken a rest." Lucy said, not amused as she finds Natsu doing her supposed to be task.

"It's fine. Besides you're taking a long time in the shower so I just did it while waiting." Natsu said as he finishes washing the dishes.

Lucy sighed. "I'll head to my room now." Lucy turns to walk away but abruptly stopped and faced Natsu again.

Natsu looks confuse on her sudden stop and is about to ask her when she said. "I just want to thank you again." Lucy smiled at Natsu and Natsu smiled in return 'No. Thank you for letting me in your life and giving me a chance to show my love for you.'

* * *

Lucy silently peeked out of her room when she heard Natsu use the shower. She walks near the bathroom door and went back to her room when she confirmed that Natsu is indeed there. It is now safe to talk to Levy about her new problem without Natsu hearing about it.

'I'm in a big mess.' She thought as she hesitated to call Levy. She knew that her best friend will be mad at her when she knew that she really proceeded with her "plan".

After a few more minutes, she got the courage to call Levy so she did.

"_Lu-chan. Where are you?" _

"What's with you Levy-chan? Not even a hello or how are you?" Lucy said noticing her friend's tone. She knew it. Levy discovered what she had done and she is now mad at her.

"_I went to check-up on you only to discover that you already left." _Levy ignored her.

"But…"

"_No buts, Lu-chan. I thought that he is not the father of the child?"_

"He isn't."

"_Then why are you there? Tell me Lu-chan. Who is the father of the child?"_

"I already told you about it."

"_No. I want to hear it again."_

"The father of the child is Kaito."

"_See. He is the father and yet you make another man take the responsibility? I thought you wouldn't do that idiotic plan of yours Lu-chan but you did it. Do you even know that you are in a big mess now?"_

"I just did. Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"_What?"_

"That he is the CEO of Fairy Tail Enterprise."

"_I told you about him."_

"Well I didn't hear anything. If I just know about that, I will not come here. I will be in a pinch if he discovered the truth."

"_Yep. You really are."_

"Natsu will be really mad if he will know that the father of my child isn't him."

"_Lu-chan. Are you really sure that child is Kaito's? There is also a chance that the child is Natsu's."_

"What's with the sudden change of topic? I told you, it can't be him."

"_But you two accidentally slept three months ago."_

"With Kaito too. Before we broke up." Lucy said with a sad voice.

"_I really can't understand why you're so dead-set on believing that Kaito is the father of your child."_

"Because he is."

"_Then leave that place immediately! What you are doing is wrong!"_

"Why would I? Natsu is the reason why Kaito broke up with me. He is the reason why Kaito won't acknowledge our child."

"_I already told you that whatever happens he would never acknowledge the child Lu-chan. He is not the man you think he is!"_

Both of them fell silent for a moment until Levy realizes something that she keeps ignoring a while ago.

"_Lu-chan…"_

"I know Levy. You already told me a million times what he's been doing but…"

"_No. It isn't about that."_ Levy interrupted Lucy

"What is it then?"

"_Is this call in a speaker?"_Levy asked as she heard her voice echo a while ago when she shouted.

"Yes. You know that I always do that right? So I can do other things and talk to you at the same time right."

"_What are you doing right now?"_

"Fixing my things. Why?"

"_Do you realize that our conversation can be fully heard by someone?"_

"But it is only me and Natsu in this house."

"_Exactly. Natsu could be at the other side of the door listening to us now, hearing about the truth."_

"He can't be. I made sure that he is in the shower before I called you."

"_Lu-chan, males doesn't take long time as you in taking a shower."_

Lucy gasped in realization. "Bye Levy-chan. I will call you again in some other time."

Lucy ended the call immediately and went out of the room. She sighed in relief when she heard the shower is still running and she went back to her room and sleep.

* * *

"I am not the father of Lucy's child after all." Natsu said. He heard about it. He heard every single word that was exchanged between the two. He was glad he decided to eavesdrop when he heard another voice coming from Lucy's room. At least she won't be deceiving him anymore. He will not have false hope that the child could bring them together.

He punched the wall repetitively in anger. He watch as his blood is being washed down by the cold shower. The pain in his hand can never be compared to the pain he felt in his heart. He felt so happy when Lucy said that he is father of the child that she is carrying. Lucy, the girl she is madly in love with, he felt that he is in heaven when he heard that only to fall down to hell with all those happy feelings as he learned the truth. Is this what he would get in return for loving a girl with his whole heart and soul? Only to be deceived? To rise his hopes for nothing? To have his heart feel infinite pain and fall onto the pit of nothingness?

He laughed dryly. At least Lucy and Kaito are not together now and he is the reason why. He should be glad but that minimal relief is still nothing as he felt immense pain.

'If she thinks that she can get away from me after what she had done. I will prove her wrong. She won't get away from my clutches even if I have to seal off her freedom. Going to a dragon's lair is her biggest mistake.'

* * *

**A/N:**

Natsu discovered the truth!

What do you think will happen next?

I'm gonna say sorry in advance if I will not be able to update this story and my other story (Haunted, please read it too.) in the following weeks because school will start tomorrow and I might become busy.

Leave a review, ok? ;)

Ja matta ne~~


	5. Chapter 5

"Good Morning Natsu!" Lisanna greeted her best friend animatedly.

She's anticipating for Natsu to come early this morning because today is the day that she will definitely start to free Natsu out of his one-sided love. She's always tolerating Natsu's wishful thinking every time she sees his eyes reflects how much he loves Lucy and how much pain he felt every time she made him realize that they can't be together. She became too soft hearted, she let him live with his fantasies that he could grab a chance with Lucy because she didn't want to see pain in his eyes again. Even if it meant that his heart will be further away from her. But that has to stop now. If he continues to believe that and would be punched hard by reality in the future, his recovery might take long and he won't be able enjoy life.

Natsu looked at her and nodded in acknowledgement and walks past her into his office which Lisanna frowned at but immediately ignores as she followed him, eager to tell him her plan in mind while hoping she would convince him to get over Lucy.

"Hey Natsu! I have something to tell you!" Lisanna grinned at him as he looks at her from his seat noticing his offbeat mood.

"Is it about work?" He asked his voice deep and serious completely making her forget her previous thoughts.

She shook her head, wordlessly telling him no.

"Then just tell it to me next time. What is the schedule of my meetings today?" He asked as if he is a completely different person who doesn't have time to do things other than stressing himself about work. Unknown to her, her best friend is indeed stressed out just not about work.

Lisanna is about to speak when a group of people entered Natsu's office, his siblings to be exact. She saw the glint in Gajeel's eyes. It usually means avoidance of work by passing it to Natsu 'Who is better at it.' as he says but considering Natsu's mood right now, he will definitely not allow it this time.

"It's a good thing that you all decided to drop by this time. I have some matters to discuss with you all." He said, stunning everyone with his attitude towards them which screams professionalism. He never acted like that to them before. He always grins and looks carefree.

"First of all, I noticed that Fairy Tail's name rarely pops up at news or newspapers this past few months and I believe that it is your job Wendy to keep Fairy Tail's name be always heard. You should work on some advertisements or new products." Wendy was startled but nodded at him.

"Cana, you suggested that you will split up the paper works and give those to us according to our job but from the looks of it you're not doing your job well since I got papers concerning the raw materials which are supposed to be in Gray's desk. I want you to do your job properly next time because it might cause problems if some papers will be accidentally neglected." Natsu instructed while leaning onto his chair.

"Speaking of Gray." Natsu said as focused in his attention on Gray who rarely hears Natsu call his name without insults. "I passed your office and saw you snoozing when I approached an equally dozing employee considering it's just nine o'clock in the morning not to mention the stacks of papers on your desk. I want those papers be finished by the end of the day, Gray." His eyes snapped to Erza at the mention of a dozing employee. Erza was taken aback by it since she is the one who is responsible for employment and personally chooses their employees.

"As for you Erza, I want you to watch closely the employees no need to be too strict just remind them the rules. I don't want to encounter lazy employees again. Understood?" Erza nodded stiffly at him not used at his bossy attitude.

"And Gajeel, your work negligence is starting to take effect since the number of the investors who becomes unsatisfied with our company's performance is increasing. Double your efforts for the company, it will not be good if we lose investors because you attend to your work slowly." Gajeel just grunted at him

"Lisanna, may I see the schedule of meetings with the investors today?" Lissana handed him the schedule.

"Gajeel and Erza. I want you two to attend the meetings with me." Natsu said as he handed the schedule back to Lissana.

"That's all. All of you should proceed to your respective office and do your jobs, see to it that you will finish those especially you Gray. Oh, I before I forgot. Cana, if you finish your job early help Wendy with the advertisements. The six of us will choose which ideas will be pushed through." Natsu saw all of them nod and said "You may now go."

And they all exited Natsu's office.

"What was that about?" Gray said confused at Natsu's attitude.

Wendy released the breath that she's been holding and said "Natsu-nii is different today."

"I know right, he is completely different." Cana said as she opens a bottle of liquor that she should have already finished if not for Natsu's sudden change.

"Did that bastard just said that I'm not paying attention to my work." Gajeel said pissed at Natsu but couldn't bring himself to talkback earlier maybe because Natsu's mood is definitely far from pleasant.

"Enough! All of you will do as what he says." Erza bellowed and proceeded to stamps her way to her office. This is the first time that she got reprimanded because of her job so she will make sure that the rules will be branded in the minds of those lazy employees.

"What's her problem?" Gray asked.

"She apparently doesn't want to be ordered around." Cana answered. Erza probably heard them as she sent them a terrifying glare but made no move to go back to them.

* * *

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Lisanna asked worried at Natsu's sudden change.

"I am fine. Sorry for being rude but can you leave the room? I need some time alone. Don't forget to remind about my meetings later." Lisanna nodded and sceptically left him.

Natsu sighed. This is wrong. He shouldn't let his problem with Lucy affect his attitude towards his siblings and friends, but how could he do that when he thinks of that every time? And every time he thinks of that the feelings of pain and betrayal wouldn't leave him causing his mood to darken.

He grumbled when he noticed his empty desk. When he needs to distract himself, there is no work for him to do. He is afraid that he could blow up at Lucy when he go home later because of the stress he's feeling right now but he can't help but feel mad at her.

Why? Why did she have to deceive him? Did she hate him so much because of what happened to her and her ex- boyfriend?

He growled at the thought of that bastard. _'Lucy didn't deserve a man who wouldn't acknowledge his own child.' _He thought as he remembered what Lucy's friend said about the guy.

It's a good thing that she is still asleep when he left home because he didn't know if he could act normally around her.

He feels awful. He deeply loves her. She meant the whole world to him so he should NOT feel mad at her.

But to have her carrying a child that is not his hurts him.

It hurts him a lot more than a person can imagine.

His pain is turning to anger towards her and that's the reason why he has- no he _needs_ to change this feelings.

Yes, he can cage Lucy in his house but he doesn't want her to create a wall between them due to fear. He wants her to be happy.

Stupid love. He's nearly dying because of pain and yet he still prioritizes her feelings.

He is an idiot.

Does loving Lucy a bad idea?

Maybe, because he is just suffering from loving a girl who doesn't love him back.

No! What is he thinking?

Damn.

* * *

**A/N:**

Surprise! A new chapter!

I feel nervous about posting this chapter since some are looking forward on how Natsu will react after hearing Lucy's conversation with a friend.

Natsu's thoughts are all mixed-up in this chapter but his thoughts will soon be straightened.

I hope I did a good job in this chapter.

Did I do a good job?

Leave a review :)

Oh! for the readers of Haunted, I don't know if I can update it soon since I just managed to have some free time to update this. I hope that the guest who asked me when I update Haunted could read this.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy sighed as she finished reading a book. She is alone at Natsu's house and she is certainly craving for some company or even someone to talk to.

Yes, she can to talk to her baby, read him some stories or just talk to him about anything that comes to mind but she wants someone who would answer her back. She can't call Levy since she is at work now and she is the only person who she could call. Levy is the only person who she considers as a real friend. Maybe her doctor who monitors hers and her baby's health can be considered as a friend because she is all nice and sweet but she can't just call her now due to her work too. Lucy sighed again.

She thought about entertaining herself with other things but when she looks around the house the only interesting that she finds is the books. She tried watching some shows in the television but she got bored of it since she isn't the type who could watch T.V. for the whole day.

Lucy unknowingly stands up and head to the kitchen when she noticed that the sun is setting.

"I should try a new recipe for this night, maybe a spicy one since Natsu-" Lucy stopped her sentence as she remembered what happened last night.

"No. Lucy, forget that already, he is just stressed about work that night." Lucy said as she reminds herself to stop thinking about it already or she might cry her eyes out again and that would not be good for her condition because crying for long periods of time might stress her and the baby. Just remembering what happened last night brings tears to her eyes but she couldn't blame herself for crying because she really is frightened at Natsu.

* * *

Flashback:

"Welcome Home, Natsu!" Lucy greeted as Natsu entered the door, happy that she is finally not alone anymore. She is kind of waiting for him to taste what she cooked because she made a special dinner for him, remembering how he always likes and praises her cooking. She just felt glad because unlike Natsu, her ex-boyfriend acts like he didn't appreciate what she cooks for him or anything that she does for him.

She frowned when Natsu didn't greet her back and didn't even look her way.

"Dinner is ready Natsu or do you want a drink first?" Lucy said as she walks to Natsu.

"I'm not hungry. I don't need anything." Natsu answered flatly.

"Are you sure? I'm know you're going to like what I cooked though." Lucy said and when he didn't respond she start to drag him to the kitchen but he harshly pulled back his hand and shouted "Didn't you hear me Lucy? I said I'm not hungry." He walks to his room angrily after that.

Lucy just stayed at her spot, too shocked to move. After a while, tears run down her cheeks as she goes to the kitchen to throw the food she just cooked.

Natsu went inside the kitchen as she just finished cleaning the dishes. She was a bit startled when she heard a noise and immediately turns around, tears still streaming on her cheeks and saw him drinking some water. He noticed her looking at him and with his eyes void of any emotion, he coldly said "Don't bother to make breakfast for me tomorrow. I'll leave earlier than usual, you got it?"

She nodded and he left again for his room without saying anything else.

* * *

She wondered of what could be the cause of his bad mood. She hopes that he will talk to her so she could help him and he will be okay again and will stop being cold to her.

She didn't want to be ignored again. The last time she was ignored is when she is still with her ex-boyfriend. She recalled the last time that they had fun and she thought that it was when they were still in college. She realized that when they graduated, he became distant so she invited him to live with her thinking that maybe he is so focused on his work that he can't find time for her. But staying together just made her feel that he is becoming uninterested in her and that broke her heart so she tried hard to gain his attention and love again but to no avail.

She lets him stay in her apartment with her without asking for his share for the rent, cooks for him, arranging his things and clothes for him but she didn't even hear a word of gratitude from him or even smiles during his rare appearance in the apartment months before he left her. She thought that maybe because it is normal for a girlfriend to do that for their boyfriend but after staying with Natsu, who always frowns when she works, who always thanks her with a grin every time she does things for him, who always looks after her, she starts to think that maybe that is not the case. But then again, Natsu is not her boyfriend so maybe he just does that because they just barely know each other, right? Or is he just a really nice person? Or maybe because he thinks that he is the father of her baby that's why he acts so caring for her?

She felt a pang of guilt as soon as she thought of the last possible reason. If that is his reason then she is afraid to know how he will act if he will discover the truth.

"_What if Natsu is the child's father?" _She heardLevy's voice in her head.

Lucy sighed. Levy's been putting ideas in her mind but she can't help but wonder of what will happen if Natsu is really the child's father. She shook her head. She shouldn't think like that, Kaito is the child's father. If Kaito will know that they have a child, he might forgive her and they could be together again. But she didn't know where he lives now or even is contact number and what about Natsu?

It just didn't feel right if she just left him after she gave birth or maybe he will be the one to make her leave if he saw the child and notices that he has no resemblance with him.

Why did she even go to his place? Yeah right, cause he is the reason her first love left her alone. Her train of thoughts were cut when she felt her stomach grumbling from hunger. She's been thinking about Natsu a lot that causes her to lost her appetite and eat light snacks only thus making her hungry frequently.

* * *

Natsu sighed as he finished reading and signing some papers. He felt bad of how he treated Lucy three nights ago but he just couldn't contain his anger not towards her but towards himself. The fact that he isn't the father of Lucy's child should not bother him because no matter what happen he will make sure that Lucy will not leave his side. So where are all this displeasure coming from? Is it because even if Lucy is with him that Kaito bastard still left something that could remind her of that bastard? Is that it? Maybe that really is it.

He sighed. How is he supposed to approach Lucy now? Should he apologize to her right off the bat or act like nothing happened? He should go with the first one because he obviously can't pretend that nothing happened after seeing her cry and it seems that she cried herself to sleep that night. How did he know? Of course he checked her that night while she was sleeping because he immediately felt bad for what he has done. He still can't bring himself to talk to her for the fear of snapping at her again so he just go to her room every night when he was sure she was already asleep.

If this continues, he wouldn't be able to make her warm up to him and she will forever think that they are just friends or even acquaintances. He let out another sigh.

"Geez Natsu! Work hours are already over so get out of this office or spend your whole night stressing yourself and sighing!" an annoyed Lisanna shouted. She is really fed up of Natsu's depressed mood for the past few days. She missed her loud best friend.

"The latter sounds appealing so just leave me here." Natsu said while leaning his back to his chair and closing his eyes.

"No! Get up already and let's hang out." Lisanna said as she went over to him.

"I'm in no mood for that Lisanna" Natsu said.

"No! You will come with me or I swear I will cry in front of you." Lisanna threatened.

"Do you really think that would make me go with you? What do you think of us? Kids?" Natsu said, annoyance hinted in his voice. He looked up when Lisanna hadn't said anything and saw tears begins to pool at her eyes.

"Fine. Fine. I'll go with you just stop that acting, best actress." Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose. He doesn't need to see another of his important person to cry in front of him.

Lisanna cheered and immediately dragged Natsu out of his office. She will get Natsu speak of his problems this time.

* * *

After a few minutes, they arrived at the bar owned by Lisanna's brother, Elfman Strauss. They both greeted Elfman and they drink and talk with him until he has to leave to attend some matters regarding his bar, leaving Natsu and Lisanna alone to talk. They were talking about lots of things and while drinking a lot specially Natsu. Alcohol's effects were starting to kick in for the both of them and that's when Lisanna asked Natsu about his problem.

"So Natsu, what's been going through your mind lately? And don't tell me there's nothing because it is obvious that there is." Lisanna tipsily asked. Her face flushed because of the amount of alcohol intake.

Natsu looks up from his drink to the woman in front of him. He is considering of telling his best friend about his current situation. The girl basically knows everything, so his intoxicated mind decided to tell her about it.

"It's about Lucy." He started.

"Lucy?!" Lisanna couldn't help but be surprised. It's been a long time since they talked about the girl and to think that she is the cause of his distractedness.

"Yes, Lucy. So keep quiet and I'll tell you the whole story." Natsu said.

"You remember when I told you that I finally talked to Lucy three months ago and how we both ended up drunk, right?" He asked and continue telling the story when she nodded. "Well, I'm sorry but I haven't told you everything. I slept with her that same night we met."

"Natsu Dragneel, you did what?!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"I slept with her." Natsu repeated.

"Why the hell did you do that and not tell me about it." Lisanna angrily asked. She thought she knew everything going on about Natsu but it appears not.

"You know I am practically crazy about her right? Well, I can't stop myself nor think rationally as I saw her drunkenly vulnerable and responding to all my advances. And the reason why I haven't told you that is because I know you don't like it and will be mad about it." He said and Lisanna stood up to argue with him so he continued to make her stop.

"Shhh. Let me continue. There's no point on getting mad about it. It's already done." Lisanna sat down while glaring at him signalling him to continue.

"After that night, I never tried to meet with her or contact her again. I guess I'm afraid of what reaction I will get from her. I know her, she loves her demonic boyfriend that time or until now so she probably hates me for what I've done but it appears not." His companion raised her eyebrow at him, showing confusion at the last part of his sentence.

"Five nights ago, she appeared at my doorstep looking a little bit fat stating that I am the father of her child. It comes out that she is now three months pregnant." He stated. "What?!" Lisanna yelled. The noise thankfully prevented the whole bar to hear her yell but a few people near were able to hear it considering that they are seated in a secluded part of the bar.

"Would you stop yelling and making me repeat everything that I just said?" he said as he poured himself a drink and chugged it, his white haired companion doing the same to calm herself.

"She is pregnant with your kid?" Lisanna clarified. She felt hurt, she isn't still over her feelings for Natsu but she is trying her best to forget it. She wondered what his problem could be if the girl of his dreams can be finally his now.

"Let me finish first. That night I let her stay at my place noticing she has her bags with her and for the reason of looking after her and the baby. I prepared the extra room for her and bought furniture and things for her. Only to… " he trailed, he can't bring himself to admit it out loud but he has to. Maybe talking about it with someone could lessen the pain.

"Only to overhear her conversation with her friend on the phone saying that I am not her child's father but Kaito." He finished, tears pouring out of his eyes. He felt a sharp pain went through his heart as he remembered that night. He only heard Lisanna gasp as he continued relaying how he felt.

"I am so devastated that night when I heard that coming from her. Lisanna, I felt really happy when she showed up at my place that Saturday night. I thought that my life could now be complete with her but I didn't know that happiness can leave me again." He continued to cry. He looked up at his best friend and saw her shedding tears as well.

"That girl." He heard Lisanna hissed as she clenches her glass.

"No Lisanna. Don't be mad at Lu-" He tried to reason out but was cut by Lisanna as she said "Don't be mad at her? Natsu she tried to deceive you! She hurt you! You don't deserve that Natsu!"

"She just probably needs some assistance. She is alone Lisanna, she already broke up with her boyfriend and I'm responsible for it." He said, his tears long gone.

"And how did you know that? For all we know she just went to you to take advantage of your kindness and ignorance of the truth. She is just after your money Natsu! Send her out of your house immediately Natsu!" She exclaimed.

"No! She didn't know anything. She doesn't know that I love her. She didn't know about my work or position in the company until I told her about it. Yes, she is after the money but not in the way you think, Lisanna. She needs it because in the next few months she will be unable to support herself and her baby. She doesn't intend to take my money to make her richer. Heck! She isn't even asking me for a single coin. Believe me Lisanna, I know it. And I won't send her out to let her to be exposed in danger in her state and I would never let her leave me." He firmly said.

Lisanna's faced softened and tears fall from her eyes as she said "How about you Natsu? You will be the one who will suffer knowing that the child she is carrying is not yours."

Natsu shook his head "I can get over it. I will be happy as long as I can have a chance with her. I will try hard to make her love and trust me so we could be together and that will be the time that I will have a child with her." He managed to grin at her.

Lisanna sighed but managed to smile at her best friend "If that is what you want then I will support you, just prevent yourself from being hurt further. If you want you can introduce me to her so I could help you."

"Thank you Lisanna. And Yes, I will let you meet her if we could have another day off unless you want to meet her on a Sunday." He grinned.

"You still feel bad about what you discovered?" She asked.

"Yes, but I think I can manage to talk to her and make some excuses of why I had snapped at her three nights ago." He answered his heart sinking to his stomach as he remembered his love's tear streaked face.

"You snapped at her? You shouldn't treat pregnant woman like that." Lisanna said. The next few hours was spent with them getting drunk and Lisanna telling Natsu about the does and don'ts with a pregnant woman.

After a couple of hours, Natsu decided to bring Lisanna home before he drive to his own place where his love who deserves an explanation is probably waiting.

"_I need to talk to Lucy to straighten things with her." _Natsu thought as he drives home.

Lisanna freshen herself a bit to get rid of the effects of the alcohol. She immediately grabs her things and went out of the house where she lives with her older siblings as soon as she felt that she can handle herself. She called a cab, not trusting herself to drive and gave Natsu's address to the driver as she got on it.

"_I need to talk to Lucy and that can't wait." _Lisanna thought.

* * *

A/N:

Hey Guys!

Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows.

Sorry if I'm unable of updating my stories weekly because school is really demanding a lot of my attention.

I'm apologising in advance if I will not be able to update this soon but please continue to support this and my other story Haunted :)

I hope all of you will like this chapter.

Please share your thoughts and leave a review.

I really become happy as I read your reviews so leave one okay? :)

And another thing! I am actually thinking of making another story, here are the summaries and the title of those stories that I have in mind:

White Horse

Summary: Lucy stopped believing that every girl can be a princess when her prince left her. The next day, a delinquent looking boy asked her to go out with him telling her that she doesn't need to take their relationship seriously. Lucy is not the one to play with relationship and her heart is still broken to have one, fake or not. Will the pink haired bad boy succeed in taking a hold of Lucy's broken heart? AU.

Jump Then Fall

Summary: Natsu, a common student who is always mistaken as a nerd together with his frienemy, Gray because of their glasses. The popular student in their school is playing a game, a cruel game titled "Break a nerd's heart". Then one day the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia tells him that she likes him. Of course he will be suspicious but will he ever realize that Lucy's feelings for him are sincere and no joke? AU.

The Story of Us

Summary: Natsu and Lucy loved each other until a misunderstanding broke them apart. They both thought that after their graduation will be the end of their story but it appears not. Their feelings and realizations will cloud up their mind as they accidentally meet each other from time to time.

Well, that's all that I have in mind now. I know the summary kinda sucks because I rushed on making it. They're all NaLu stories and Yes, I am a Taylor Swift fan so the stories are based on her songs but White Horse and The Story of Us will have a happy ending unlike in the song. So dear readers, which story do you think has a potential to be a multi chapter story and which is better be a one-shot?

Please tell me :)


	7. Chapter 7

Erza groaned inwardly when she remembered an important matter that she needed to discuss with Natsu. The CEO of a small company begged her to buy it since the company was barely earning and just kept on acquiring debts to meet the company's and employees' needs. The owner said that he needed money to pay off the debts but Erza doubted about that.

If they will take pity on the old man and would continue to buy the company, they would have to pay its remaining debts which may result to their own downfall. There is a possibility that _that_ company would turn out to have really huge debts.

At this moment, Fairy Tail's financial stability is at risk, considering all the losses that they were acquiring for the past months. With the company's current state, it is necessary for them to be careful of the choices they would take. However, knowing Natsu, he will surely help the old man with everything in his power. She just hopes that he will not risk Fairy Tail along the way…

Erza frowned at the state Natsu was in when she saw him this morning. He seems… _Why does he seem problematic and hurt?_ Her frown deepened as she tried to figure things out. She needed to talk to Natsu right now. And the last thing that Fairy Tail needed is a distracted leader. Somehow, she can feel that they will face their biggest problem soon so they needed Natsu to be focused.

She glanced at her clock which showed 11pm. Natsu might be asleep now.

'_That doesn't matter. I will just wake the idiot up. The issue at hand is much more important than his sleep anyways.' _She thought as she started her car and drove to the house she just moved in with his boyfriend, Jellal Fernandes.

Backing away her car from the driveway, Erza remembered something. She overheard something from Natsu's office this morning. She knew she heard it correctly about Lisanna convincing Natsu to go visit her brother in his bar tonight. Knowing her, she probably convinced him to do as such.

She knew Natsu can't say no to her, being his best friend and all… so she was all shocked when she saw Lisanna in the arms of Mirajane, wailing about how Natsu rejected her months ago.

She wasn't all that surprised when she discovered that night that Lisanna loves Natsu because they were always together. But what got her off guard was when Natsu rejected her… She always believes that those two best friends will end up together in the future, but now, she thought that'll be impossible.

She wondered if some other girl has already got Natsu's attention… but he doesn't look like dating someone, much more courting someone…

Erza shook her head, her thoughts is way too far from what her mind was supposed to be focusing on.

She decided to call Lisanna to know if Natsu has already gotten home.

She knows that it is better to talk to Natsu personally if he is drunk rather than on the phone because talking to a drunk Natsu was like talking to a boy in a class who just pretends to listen to his teacher− nodding and answering yes even if there's no questions asked and obviously not understanding anything.

* * *

Lisanna was trying her hardest to be awake on her ride to Natsu's house. She shouldn't have drank a lot but she couldn't help it, it was the only effective way she can think to suppress all her emotions that were threatening to come out when she heard Natsu talked about his situation with Lucy.

_Lucy…_ She needed to have a talk with her.

She can't wait to have a few words with her. She has always wanted to go and talk to her, back in their college days, but Natsu wouldn't allow her. She wanted, back then, to introduce them to each other so Natsu could stop acting like a girl who is all shy to even show his face to her… She wondered if everything will still be the same now if Lucy had met Natsu years ago…−

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang.

"_Lisanna. It's me, Erza. Where's Natsu?"_ She heard her red-haired friend in the other line.

"At home. Why?" She answered, thinking of why her friend was asking about her sibling now.

"_I'm in my way to his house. I want discuss some important things with him and I needed to make sure he is already at home and not in Elfman's bar with you."_

"Couldn't you wait until Monday before you talk to him? He was really drunk and… wait− *hiccup*− How'd you know that we went to Elf-nii's bar?"

"_I need to talk to him now so he could have plenty of time to think about it and I just overheard you convince Natsu to go with you so I assumed he was with you."_

"Oh."

"_Yeah. I'll end the call now Lisanna. Bye." _

She heard the beep which indicates that the call has just ended and she couldn't help but think. Had she done a mistake? If so, what was it? She winced when she felt her head starting to throb in pain.

She leaned her head on the seat to ease the pain and started to think.

_Hmmm… _She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

_Erza…_

_Natsu…_

_What was that thing Natsu said to her about…? _She asked herself. She was sure it was related to the fierce red-head…

"Oh!" Lisanna's eyes suddenly snapped wide open when she recalled what Natsu told her about Erza and Lucy.

"_Erza must not meet Lucy. I don't know why but I want to keep Lucy hidden from them... especially about the fact that Lucy is staying with me. I don't know how Erza does it… but she can easily know if a person is lying or not. And now that I think about it, Lucy isn't a good liar. So if Erza happened to know all of this, I don't know what she will do but there is one thing that I am sure of. That is whatever she thinks is right won't be favorable for me." Natsu said seriously with a hint of worry in his voice._

"Sir! Can you drive faster?" She said, panicking. "I needed to go to that address quickly!" Lisanna shouted to the taxi driver in alarm, her heart beating wildly at the thought of bringing new problems for his pink-haired best friend. The poor guy just needed a break from all the stress.

Sensing the urgency in her voice, the taxi driver increased his speed to grant the demand of his passenger.

Lisanna hopes she can get to Natsu's house. First.

* * *

Lucy was worried. It's been three nights since she last saw Natsu. She didn't know if he isn't coming home or if he is purposely getting home late to avoid her.

"He does not have a reason to avoid me, does he?" Lucy said to herself. "Have I done something that angered him?" she continued to wonder. She certainly hopes he isn't angry at her. For how could she live with a person who's mad at her?

She is now pacing back and forth in the living room, trying her best to stay awake to see Natsu's arrival. She glanced at the clock, 11 PM it says. She really should sleep now. She sighed softly as she slowly started walking to her room.

'_So I still won't be able to talk to Natsu, huh?'_ She thought. _'And here I thought I could try to talk to him to see if he's really mad at me.'_ She pouted.

Lucy, too busy with her thoughts, didn't hear the door open, letting in a figure who walked straight to her room after locking the door. She didn't notice another person in her room until she was hugged from behind.

The blonde screeched as she felt arms encircle her waist, her heart beating wildly but calmed down slightly when she saw pink hair at the corner of her eyes.

"Natsu! What are you doing?! We meet for the first time after three days and you decided to give me a heart attack?" She said, feeling half-annoyed at him. Who won't be? She was sure no one would like to suddenly be hugged when they know they were alone, right? He should at least make his presence known before hugging her.

'_Wait'_ Lucy thought _'Did I just think that? Then If I did, this means it is alright with me to be hugged by him...'_ Lucy felt herself blush. She took a deep breath to calm down.

She has a lot of question to ask from Natsu. So she needs to focus in that and not on how good it felt to be in his arms…

"Hey, what happened? Why aren't you coming home for these past three days?" She told the pink-haired man who just tightened his hold around her a little.

"Did something happen? Are you mad at me? I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Tell me what I've done so I could refrain from doing it again." She received no answer. "Come on Natsu, speak up please. I'm getting worried." She said when he continued to stay silent.

'_So she sensed that anger huh? I thought she'll just dismiss my behavior… to think that I made her worry.'_ He smiled a bit. He never expected her to feel that way. He sighed softly into her hair. He wanted to apologize and make-up an explanation. He will not tell her what he heard from her conversation with her friend, not yet until he will be sure that she will not leave him.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. "I'm sorry I got you worried. There are some problems at work and I somehow brought the stress at home. I'm sorry for yelling at you that time." He felt her flinch at his last words. She really was affected by the incident.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." He nuzzled his nose at her neck. He felt her relax and turn around to face him.

"It's fine. It is kind of… my fault for not noticing your mood." Lucy said. He smiled gently at her, keeping her close to him.

"Is everything okay at work now? Are you still stressed?" She asked. Now that she could take a good a look at him, she noticed how flushed he was, his eyes were threatening to close any moment now and how he slightly leaned onto her.

Yep, her companion is drunk.

_So that explains the stench of alcohol she smells._ She slightly wrinkled her nose, not liking the smell of the alcohol which is unnoticed by Natsu.

"Of course, everything is fine now. Actually, I am more than fine now. Who wouldn't, after having the chance to look at the beautiful face of yours?" He raised his brow and grinned at her. His grin turned into a smirk when he saw her turn red.

'_He is definitely drunk.' _She thought her face still hot and embarrassment still felt from the compliment he gave.

"Lucy, am I forgiven now?" he slightly pouted. He saw her nod and smile, which he returned before nuzzling her neck again.

"Good. Now Lucy, could you grant me a wish?" He asked. Lucy noticed his tone slightly turn serious.

"Wish? I think you need to rest, you're too drunk, Natsu. You're speaking of nonsense now." She told him. He shook his head no as an answer.

"No. I am still not that drunk, Lucy. I am still perfectly aware of what I'm saying and doing. So could you grant me a wish?" He said while continuing to rest his head on her shoulder.

She sighed softly, unconsciously leaning towards him, then answered "As long as it is possible for me to do it… then yes." She looked at him with mild curiosity.

Natsu straightened up and locked eyes with her. "I wish that you will promise to never leave me at any given circumstances."

Her eyes widened. She hadn't expected him to ask that from her.

"Lucy, promise me. You said that you will grant my wish if you can do it, right? You can choose to never leave me, right? Promise me you won't leave me." He said.

Lucy saw the look in his eyes. He wants…− no, he NEEDS her to promise him to not leave him.

Natsu was getting nervous now as he saw how uncertain the blonde is. _'Does this mean that she is planning to leave me?' _he worriedly thought and wrinkling his forehead as he waited for her to answer.

"I don't know why you're making me promise to not leave you but… okay, I promise that I won't leave you." She told him without any lie or guilt reflecting in her eyes, which didn't escape Natsu's notice.

He sighed in relief and felt his eyelids got heavier until he couldn't control it any longer. Natsu's eyes shut close. With Lucy on his thoughts, he drifted off to sleep− her scent and warmth just made the process of making him sleep faster.

Lucy felt his weight on her as she struggled to stand up, or else both of them will end up on the floor, an accident she wanted to prevent for the sake of her child. The impact of their fall and Natsu's weight might harm her baby so she couldn't take a risk.

She slowly dragged him to the bed, careful not to topple anything and thinking that it would be impossible for her to carry him into his own room because of his weight. She sighed in irritation. How can this man possibly fall asleep while still standing?

She sat beside him after she laid him down, pondering if she should lie beside him or go to his room and use his bed since he used hers. But Natsu might not like it if she will intrude in his room. He was kind enough to let her stay at his home and she doesn't want to push her luck by intruding at his room.

Should she sleep on the couch? Nah, she might fell off the couch. No, not might, she will fall off the couch. It always happens to her every time she has a sleepover at Levy's place. She winced when she thought of falling off the couch in her present condition. Oh, that won't be pretty…

Finally deciding on where she would spend the rest of the night, she stood up to push Natsu to make a room for her, while trying very hard to keep blood from rushing to her face. Her heart was pounding on her chest as she slowly sat down. She took a deep breath, convincing herself that this was the best choice among the three.

She is about to lie down when she heard the doorbell a couple of times combined with a slam on the door, successfully breaking the silence inside the house. Her heart jumped to her throat in surprise and her eyes widening as she thought of all the possible persons who could have done that. Her vast imagination suddenly started working… a picture of a bulky drunkard, a man with a knife who could easily kill her, and a bloody body with no head flashed through her mind, effectively scaring her out of her wits.

She looked beside him and saw Natsu lying comfortably and in deep sleep, as if all the noise were nothing to him. She was considering of waking him up to go check who was knocking at the door in the middle of the night but gasped when she heard a woman's voice yell Natsu's name. She felt a prickling pain in her heart at the thought of Natsu being associated with another woman.

Could it be that Natsu knocked up a woman and that woman is here to tell him that he is the father of her child and also ask for a financial support? Just… just like her. The only difference is the child that the woman was carrying could be his real child… unlike hers…

Her face saddened as a huge wave of guilt starts to drown her. She thought of how she will possibly feel right now if the child was Natsu's. Would she still feel guilty? Or would she feel embarrassed of being impregnated by a man she barely knows? Or she could be hurt because the father of her child is not the one she loves…

Well, the last one is not really far from what she is feeling right now. She is pregnant and the person she loves is the father but the father didn't even know about their child. She can't bring herself to tell it to him for fear of rejection and denial. Though she always contradicts Levy every time she says Kaito's true nature, that he would never acknowledge their child, a part of her believes that what Levy told her was true.

A woman's voice, outside the room, yelling Natsu's name and pleading to let her in made her leave her disheartening thoughts and get back to the situation at hand. Should she wake up Natsu? She shook her head, concluding that he might be tired at work and needs to rest, not to mention he is drunk.

She looked at Natsu's sleeping face and her mind unintentionally drifted back to her earlier thoughts.

'_No. He doesn't look like a man who would go out and knock up a random woman.'_ She said in her mind. _'Then who could that be?' _She felt her heart cease to beat when she realized that that girl outside could be Natsu's girlfriend.

'_Oh Gosh, what will I do if she is Natsu girl friend?'_ She thought, feeling scared to open the door. She might ruin a relationship if she did and the situation could become worst if the girl will not give her a chance to explain.

But what would she explain? Will she lie to her too? If she would, then that will surely end the two's relationship. If she won't, then there's no choice to save their relationship but to tell them the truth. Natsu has already done a lot for her and that is enough reason for her 'to save' their relationship that may last forever. Well, Natsu seems to be a type of man who will love a single woman forever… or at least, that's what she thinks…

"Natsu! I swear if you will not open this door, then I'll break it down!" The woman from the other side of the door threatened.

Lucy, nervously hurried to go out of the bedroom to the front door to let the girl in, remembering of how angry their neighbors will be if the commotion won't stop.

Then, she turned he knob slowly… and opened the door silently, wishing that everything will turn out fine…

.

.

.

.

.

.

A loud gasp was heard when she made herself visible to the woman who disturbed their night.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi readers!

I'm back with a new chapter.

As usual, I would like to say sorry for not updating for sooo loooong. I'm just busy with studies.

I hope you'll all like this chapter. Please share what's on your mind by leaving a review or maybe a pm :)

And also, thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows.

I would also like to thank my friend, reika19, for editing this chapter. Well, not just this chapter but all the chapters of my two stories (Haunted & MiLy). The chapters will be replaced as soon as the next chapter for both of the stories will be updated. There will not be much of a difference, just some grammar corrections.

That's all, thank you for reading and please review! :D


End file.
